Wrecking Ball
by vampoof94
Summary: Krista has an argument with her parents after they see a photo of her and Ymir. When she refuses to open the door even for Ymir, how will things turn out? Read and find out because I really suck with this summary...Ymir x Krista One-shot


**AN: Okay so this idea came from a very awesome person on Tumblr. imagineyumikuri. I felt the scenario would be a great fanfic, so I wrote it :D I tried to be a little more descriptive, but I'm not sure how it worked haha. I guess it may not be my style. Well enough of my ramblings. Enjoy this Yumikuri!**

Krista skipped down the hall and hummed along with the song playing on her Ipod. She was on her way to meet Ymir for lunch at their usual spot. It was Friday and the day was almost over. Krista loved the weekend because it meant spending time with Ymir. As she made her way down the hall, she passed a few of her friends and smiled at them. Sasha dropped to her knees as Krista passed her.

"My savior!" Sasha was yanked to her feet by Connie.

"Would you calm down already!?" He sighed and rubbed his neck before continuing on his way to the gym. They were supposed to meet with Jean before lunch. "Come on Sasha."

The girl smiled and walked beside Connie. Elsewhere, Ymir was laying under a tree waiting for Krista. She had unbuttoned some of the buttons on her jacket and untied her tie. Krista would get angry at her for being so sloppy, but she didn't care. It was a beautiful day and she was stuck in school. She would skip school a lot and it got to Krista, so the blonde decided to walk with Ymir to school everyday. Ymir had argued, but Krista won. That still didn't stop Ymir from ditching school though.

"Ymir!" The girl in question sat up and yawned.

"Krista." Both girls stared at each other. One had a bored expression and the other had a displeased look on her face. The latter of them took her headphones out of her ears and sat down. She was staring at the tie of Ymir's uniform.

"You're dressed sloppy again."

"I don't care." Ymir said as she undid one more button. Krista puffed out her cheeks and tackled Ymir. "Hey! Back off shorty!"

"Not until you're dressed properly!" Krista straddled Ymir and started to button up the jacket when she heard a camera click. Her head snapped to the side and she saw the source. Connie and Sasha were laughing and running off. Ymir cursed and pushed Krista off of her.

"Now look what happened."

"It wouldn't have if you would just dress properly."

"Jeez...you're annoying." Ymir sighed and leaned her back against the tree. Krista sat with her arms crossed and looked off to where Connie and Sasha disappeared too. Ymir pulled the girl onto her lap and started to eat her lunch. Krista huffed and started to eat her own lunch. Neither of them spoke. Krista put her headphones back on and started listening to wrecking ball again. She started singing it and Ymir sighed. She hated that song so much, or at least that's what she kept saying. Ymir leaned her head back onto the cool wood of the tree and closed her eyes. She let Krista's singing become her lullaby for sleep. The weather was perfect since it wasn't too hot or too cold, so Ymir fell asleep pretty quickly. Krista continued singing and soon the song had ended. She put her Ipod away and glanced back at her girlfriend. She smiled when she saw her sleeping.

"What am I going to do with you Ymir?" Krista fixed Ymir's tie and jacket before leaning on her chest. Krista inhaled deeply.

'_Ymir smells so nice._' Krista checked her watch and saw they only had a few more minutes before they had to head back to class. She sighed and nuzzled against Ymir's neck. She felt Ymir's chest vibrate like she was holding back laughter. Sure enough when Krista looked up, she saw Ymir smiling at her.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Nah you woke me up."

"Sorry..."

"Don't be pipsqueak. We have class."

"Stop calling me short and pipsqueak."

"Okay midget."

"Ymir!" Krista stood up and started to walk away when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Sorry." She felt Ymir press her lips to her neck.

"We have to go."

"Fine." Ymir set her down and started walking with her to class. Krista grabbed Ymir's hand and intertwined their fingers. She felt Ymir tighten her grip, and smiled. Ymir could be a jerk at times, but she loved her that way.

"You still coming over tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'll be there after work."

"Yay!" Krista jumped with joy and heard Ymir chuckle.

"That reminds me. Where is your phone? I tried texting you earlier."

"Oh I left it at home this morning. I kind of forgot it in my rush."

"You know I can manage to get to school on my own."

"You like to skip though."

"School sucks."

"Ymir..."

"Hey I'm here now so calm down."

"I don't see why you can't just come everyday like everyone else."

"Maybe it's because you won't stop singing that annoying song."

"Hey! It is a good song and I'm pretty sure you're just saying you hate it, so you can argue with me more."

"In your dreams short stuff."

"Ymir!"

Ymir just laughed it off as she pushed Krista into her classroom before continuing to her own. Krista huffed and walked back to her seat in a hurry. She saw Sasha grin at her. Krista then remembered what happened earlier and walked up to Sasha.

"Sasha?"

"Hey Krista!"

"Please tell me you deleted that picture from your phone."

"I did."

Krista sighed in relief.

"Right after I sent it to your phone." Sasha said with a huge grin.

"No..."

"What?"

"My phone is at home...on our kitchen table...where my mom can see it." Krista sunk to the floor with her hands on her head. Sasha put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No it's..it's fine. You didn't know." Krista stood up and slowly walked back to her seat where she slumped down. If her parents saw the picture, she would be in trouble. They already knew about her dating Ymir, but if they saw the picture they would assume they were doing something they shouldn't be doing at school, or anywhere for that matter. She watched the clock closely. The minutes passed by slowly. Too slow for her comfort. Krista just wanted to get home and get her phone. She hadn't even focused on what the teacher was talking about, and missed the entire lesson. When the final bell rang, she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room. She nearly knocked Ymir down as she ran down the hall. The taller girl stared after her and wondered what was going on. She saw Sasha and grabbed the girl almost making her choke on her bread.

"Hey what's wrong with Krista?"

"Um...well you know that picture I took of you guys earlier?"

Ymir remained silent as she waited for the girl to continue.

"Well I kind of sent it to Krista's phone. I didn't know she didn't have it with her though! I'm sorry! Don't kill me..."

Ymir dropped the girl and started walking down the hall. She didn't say a single word as she left. Sasha thanked whoever had been watching over her for letting her live and not be eaten by Ymir. Ymir however, was worried about Krista. The blonde was running the entire way home, and nearly got hit by cars as she sprinted out into streets. Krista finally made it home. She walked up her steps until she was standing at the front door. She took a deep breath and opened it. She walked in and found her mom sitting on the couch. She had Krista's phone in front of her.

"I'm home."

"Hi dear. Why don't you come take a seat?"

Krista sighed and moved forward to take a seat. Her mother didn't even glance at her. She knew that this wasn't going to be any good. Her father walked in and took a seat right beside her mother.

"Krista."

"Yes father?"

"Your mother told me about the picture Sasha sent to your phone. Care to explain?"

"It wasn't what it looked like."

"You're telling me that you weren't straddling and undressing your girlfriend at school?"

"I was fixing her jacket."

"I can't believe you would do those kind of things at school Krista!" Her mother sounded angry and her father wasn't believing her. This was going downhill fast.

"I wasn't doing that! I promise. I was really just fixing her jacket."

"You know we allowed you to date her, but that doesn't mean you can sleep with her wherever you want." Her father continued. Krista stood up and ran to her room. Her parents weren't going to listen to her at all. She wasn't doing anything wrong! Krista slammed her door shut and locked the door. She could hear her parents trying to call out to her, but she ignored them. She slumped down onto her bed and put her headphones on to listen to her music again. She blocked the world out. She closed her eyes and let the time pass by. The music made her drift in and out of sleep, and before she knew it, a couple hours had passed by. She opened her eyes and took one of her headphones out. It was quiet. She checked her clock and saw that it was already 8pm. She sighed and put her Ipod away. She decided to get ready for bed. She pulled her skirt and shirt off. She rummaged through her dresser before finding a pair of shorts and put those on. She heard someone banging on the door and ignored them.

"Krista!" The small girl froze as she realized it was Ymir. She sighed and ignored her. Maybe if she was quiet enough, Ymir would just go away. Krista was looking for a shirt when she heard a curse and then someone was running at her door yelling.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" Krista froze as Ymir came crashing through her door. Ymir rubbed her back and looked around. She laid her eyes on Krista and pulled her in for a tight hug. Krista was still in shock from Ymir breaking her door down. "You okay?"

"..." Krista stared at her door and the other pieces of wood that had shattered from Ymir's grand entrance. She then looked up at the tall girl. "You broke my door..."

"You didn't open the damn door!"

"That doesn't give you the right to come crashing in."

"But I just wanted to break your walls."

"Ymir...we going to continue this?"

"I just closed my eyes and swung."

"More like closed your eyes and ran you big goofball." Krista hugged Ymir tighter as her tears started to fall. She found Ymir's entrance to be extremely stupid yet at the same time romantic.

"Hey shorty. I came to make you smile, not cry."

"You said you hated that song."

"I do."

"Ymir."

"Fine, but I only like it because of you." Ymir kissed the top of Krista's head and picked her up. Krista wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck and smiled.

"Thank you, but how did you know?"

"Sasha told me."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry I explained to your parents what really happened."

"Thank you."

"Don't go getting all teary eyed again." Ymir snapped as she saw tears forming in the smaller girl's eyes. Neither of them noticed Krista's parents walk in. Krista saw them after giving Ymir a kiss on the lips and tried to get down. Ymir saw why she was in a hurry and put her down. Krista noticed that she still didn't have a shirt. She reached for one when something dropped on her head. She picked it up and saw that it was one of Ymir's shirts. She threw it on and stood by Ymir. Her parents sighed.

"Krista. We're sorry for the way we acted earlier. Ymir explained to us that you were fixing her clothes because she cant dress herself."

Krista bit back a smile and listened to her parents.

"We know that you and Ymir love each other and would never do something like that. Just please don't move too quickly." Her mother finished and things fell silent. Ymir felt the urge to run out of the room and Krista could only stare at her broken door.

"We'll have to fix the door tomorrow." Her father said with a chuckle afterwords. Ymir rubbed the back of her neck and looked off to the side. Krista elbowed her side and made a face. Ymir groaned quietly.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. You managed to get our daughter to open it I guess. We're going to leave you girls alone now. Ymir feel free to stay the night. No messing around though!" Krista's parents walked out the door leaving Krista and Ymir alone.

"As if we would try anything with no door."

"Ymir!"

"Just speaking the truth."

"Thanks for the shirt."

"No problem. I think you look great in it. Let's get married!"

"Ymir! Stop joking around." Krista turned her head and tried to hide her blush.

"Fine."

"So you staying or what?"

"Huh? Of course I am! I didn't break the door for nothing." Ymir dragged Krista to her bed and pushed her down.

"Idiot." Krista crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

"Well if you don't want to cuddle then I guess I can leave." She felt hands pull her back down and smirked. She pulled Krista closer to her until the girl was almost on top of her. "How about you sing that song?"

"Really?" Krista asked with enthusiasm. Ymir grinned.

"Yeah I love hearing you sing and wearing my shirt! You're so sexy."

"Ymir!" Krista headbutted the taller girl before placing a soft kiss where she hit her. "No more comments and I'll sing."

"Fine." Ymir closed her eyes as she listened to Krista's soft voice.

"We kissed, I fell under your spell. A love no one could deny." Ymir loved Krista's voice. She smiled and kissed those soft lips before drifting off to sleep with her angel in her arms.


End file.
